The invention relates to metal drawer sides, having a web which forms the vertical side of the drawer, and from whose bottom and top horizontal margins top and bottom flanges project laterally as a support for the drawer bottom in the one case and for the stiffening of the drawer side in the other, while on the side of the web opposite the drawer-bottom flange, in the bottom part of the web, an open-bottomed channel is provided for the concealed accommodation of the runner of a drawer guide.
In built-in furniture and in cabinet construction, drawers are being used increasingly in certain applications, which are made from plastic or metal. Drawers having sides made of metal are being used especially for large drawers of great capacity, intended for the accommodation of heavy objects, i.e., which are exposed to heavy loading. The metal stock that is used in this case is made of light-metal alloys which in addition to the required strength have the advantage of light weight. Since it can be made by extrusion it can be given cross-sectional profiles offering the possibility of concealing the hardware for joining the drawer sides to the drawer backs and/or fronts, supporting the drawer bottom, and concealing the runner of the drawer guide. The metal stock extruded from aluminum alloys, however, is comparatively expensive on account of the need for heavy investment in extruding machinery and dies.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create metal drawer sides which can be made, even in comparatively small quantities, at a much lower cost than the above-mentioned extruded metal drawer sides of the prior art, without sacrificing load-carrying capacity or detracting from the appearance of the drawer sides.